MAC (Monster Attacking Crew)
MAC (M'onster '''A'ttacking 'C'rew) was a fictional defense force formed by Captain Dan Moroboshi in Ultraman Leo. Overview MAC is an attack team which succeeded the . The series' main setting is the Asia branch of MAC, but whereas there are multiple MAC operation bases on Japan, Dan Moroboshi commanded the . Base The is the flying base of MAC. Members The MAC is one of the most radically different Ultra support teams. As mentioned above, the captain is Dan Moroboshi, who is Ultraseven deprived of his ability to transform. Members get killed off and replaced with frightening rapidity. To top it all off, MAC (specifically all of the Asian headquarters) gets annihilated mid-series (episode 40). There are bases in orbit above North and South America, Africa, and Northern Europe, the Japanese one had been destroyed. This is in addition to numerous land-based bases as well. Leaders *Full name: Dan Moroboshi *Age: 30 *Jersey Number: 1 *Status: Alive *First Appearance: Episode 1 The leader of MAC and the human disguise of Ultraseven. In the battle with Alien Magma and Giras Brothers, he was wounded and lost his transformation ability. He would sometimes train Gen after he was defeated as Leo. He went missing after the first Saucer Monster - Silver Bloome arrived on Earth and destroyed MAC's base. In episode 40 he returned with a new look and a mustache. In the final episode, he appears as Ultraseven in Gen's dream before Gen battles the final Saucer Monster - Black End. - Vice Captain Kuroda= *Full name: Akio Kuroda *Age: 24 *Jersey Number: 3 *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Killed by Alien Boze. *First Appearance: Episode 1 The third MAC member. He was the first vice captain of MAC. His plane was smashed by Alien Boze in 19th episode, thus killing him. He is portrayed by So Kuroda. - Vice Captain Hirayama= *Full name: Atsushi Hirayama *Age: Unknown *Jersey Number: Unknown *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Alien Atler destroyed the plane he was driving. *First Appearance: Episode 9 The next MAC member to be a leader after Kuroda. He did not talk much but he was a good strategist in battle. In episode 16, he was killed by Alien Atler. He is portrayed by Nobuo Hirasawa. - Vice Captain Satoh= *Full name: Daisuke Satoh *Age: Unknown *First appearance: Episode 19 *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Swallowed alive by Silver Bloome The final commander of MAC. He was a kind person, but was killed by Silver Bloome. He is portrayed by Shigeo Tedzuka. }} Normal Members *Full name: Gen Ohtori *Age: 20 *Status: Alive The protagonist and the No.7 MAC team member. After his homeworld Planet L77 was destroyed by Alien Magma, he moved to Earth. He was a coach in the South Town Club. After the battle with Alien Magma and Giras Brothers he was invited to join MAC. His girlfriend was the member of the South Town Club but was killed by the first Saucer Monster - Silver Bloome. After the MAC and South Town Club were destroyed, he lived in Mei's house. After defeating Black End he decided to travel to an unknown place, leaving Earth. - Member Akashi= *Full name: Kiyohiko Akashi *Age: 20 *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Strangled and thrown to a tree by an Alien Flip illusion The sixth MAC member. He has a extremely knowledgeable in fixing any broken machines. In episode 15, he was killed by Alien Flip. He is portrayed by Kenji Oshima. - Member Aoshima= *Full name: Ichiro Aoshima *Age: 22 *Jersey number: 5 **Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Alien Atler destroyed the plane he was driving. The fifth MAC member. He loved battle, especially the battles with monsters and aliens. He is portrayed by Yuichi Yanagisawa. - Member Shirakawa= *Full name: Junko Shirakawa *Age: 20 *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Swallowed alive by Silver Bloome The eighth MAC member. While mainly working at communications in the MAC Base. She could also pilot MAC plane No.2. She was swallowed alive by Silver Bloome in episode 40. She is portrayed by Mieko Mita. - Member Momoi= *Full name: Momoi Haruko *Age: 18 *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Killed by Alien Atler The ninth MAC member. Like Junko, she mainly with communications. In episode 16, she was killed by Alien Atler while driving her car. She is portrayed by Kyoko Aradama. - Member Suzuki= *Full name: Unknown *Age: Unknown *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Sliced in half by Alien Tsuruk He was the first MAC member who been killed. He is a very willing guy. In episode 3, he was killed by Alien Tsuruk. - Member Kajita= *Full name: Ippei Kajita *Age: Unknown *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Swallowed alive by Silver Bloome He joined MAC team with Jun. He was skilled in piloting MAC plane No.2. He is portrayed by Takashi Asakura. - Member Shirato= *Full name: Jun Shirato *Age: 22 *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Swallowed alive by Silver Bloome After his girlfriend was killed by Alien Karly in episode 6, he joined the MAC team with Ippei. He was later killed by Silver Bloome in episode 40. He is portrayed by Masaharu Matsuzaka. - Member Kitayama= *Full name: Yoji Kitayama *Age: Unknown *Status: Alive A professional skier decided to join MAC after fighting Northsatan to protect The Goddess of Nike while on a boat to his ski tournament. He then broke his leg to Northsatan which then was healed by Alien Alpha. Kitayama said he would have to leave MAC to join the ski tournament. Unlike most MAC members Kitayama did not die as he left for the Auora Ski Tournament. - Member Matsuki= *Full name: Haruko Matsuki *Age: Unknown *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Swallowed alive by Silver Bloome She is Haruko Momoi's older sister. She works on contacting. Sometimes she will appears in the battle. At the day of her birthday (episode 40), she was swallowed alive by Silver Bloome. She is portrayed by Tomoko Ai. }} Other Member *Full name: Saburo Sato *Age: Unknown *Status: Alive He is a traveller and honorary MAC member. Saburo was given a temporary membership in MAC as he was needed to stop Bango. After Leo defeated Bango, Saburo bids farewell to everyone and departed to Himalayas to search for a Yeti. Arsenal Gear *'Wear': MAC uniforms consist of two-piece and . They have high durability and resistance to the heat and the cold. Despite this they can become weathered from battle. * : Has a built in communications system *'Wristwatch Communicator': A communicator device mounted in the form of a wrist watch. It is worn by off-duty personnel for immediate contact. * : A wristwatch that can detect a monster's presence. Even after MAC's demise, Gen still wear it in episode 42. Equipment * : A handheld pistol with changeable cartridges to different firepower, such as laser and grenades. * : A bazooka used to attack Alien Babarue. * : An atomic heat gun with 60,000 degree heat firepower. * : A medium-sized gun with built-in accuracy system. * : A combat knife made from manganese steel. * : A camera that Dan used in episode 13 to uncover Alien Vibe's disappearance technique. Mecha * : A large spacecraft that moves with the 0.4 times speed of light. It appeared in episodes 1, 3 and 40. Although Maccy 1 had its engine retrofitted in the height of Alien Tsuruk's assault, it was never going into action again. The jet was among those eaten by Silver Bloome during its assault on MAC Station. Although never shown again in the series, supplementary materials reveal that it was repurposed as a cargo aircraft from Earth to MAC Station. * : A medium jet which always assigned with Maccy 3, it can separate into two different jets, Alpha and Beta. It was among those eaten by Silver Bloome and forcefully pulled out by Leo in battle. * : A fighter jet which Dan usually rides. It was among those eaten by Silver Bloome and forcefully pulled out by Leo in battle. * : A helicopter that appeared in episode 27, its original prop was repainted from ZAT Dragon in Ultraman Taro. It was used to deliver a peach-shaped capsule to Oni-on. * : Space fighters used to intercept Satan Beetle in episode 25. * : An eco-friendly jeep for patrol and combat purpose, powered by a nuclear engine. Equipped with , , and a time bomb. * : A standard patrol car with no armament. * : Patrol jeeps. Different models appear depending on the episode, either an Isuzu Unicab (episode 6) or Mitsubishi J3/J4 (episode 39). * : A subterrene which is only mentioned in MAC no March insert theme. * : A submarine which was only mentioned in episode 19 and appeared in the opening of episode 28, but saw no actual combat history. Maccy 1.png|Maccy 1 Maccy 2.png|Maccy 2 Maccy 3.png|Maccy 3 MAC Rody.png|MAC Rody MAC Car.jpg|MAC Car MAC Mole.png|MAC Mole MAC Shark.png|MAC Shark Gallery MAC.png MAC members are handsome.png MAC concept.png|MAC uniform concept art a lady in battle.png MAC.jpg Untitled20151220212623.png Untitled20151220212954.png Untitled20151220212714.png MAC I.jpg MAC II.jpg MAC VII.jpg MAC III.jpg MAC IV.jpg MAC V.jpg MAC VI.jpg MAC1.jpg MAC2.jpg MAC3.jpg Trivia *MAC is the only defense force to have every member (aside from Dan and Gen) killed. **Saburo Sato was also the third member of MAC not killed. However, he was just an honorary member. **Kityama left MAC, but he is still alive. *MAC is the first attack team that was founded by an Ultra. *MAC's uniform was a modified ZAT uniform. *MAC was supposed found by a normal human named Tetsutaro Kawakami instead of Ultraseven's human form Dan Moroboshi (this character also was supposed portrayed by Kohji Moritsugu). However, Moritsugu refused as the people would mistake him for Dan. *In episode 14 of Ultraman Leo, it is mentioned by Kuroda that 8 other MAC members were killed by Antales. *In episode 22, it is mentioned by the communications department of MAC that 3 other MAC members were killed by Garron while another 16 were wounded and not only did the attack team suffered many casualties, it was also nearly destroyed by Garron and Littre after losing so many members. *The car manufacturing company Honda, designed the vehicles of MAC. *With the exception of Dan and Gen, all officers that debuted in episode 1 had their names revolved around the Japanese words for colors. Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Teams Category:Attack Teams Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultraman Leo Characters Category:MAC Members Category:Human Characters